Idol Songs
This is a list of idol songs performed in DDDL and Spork __TOC__ Delicia's Delicious Dreamland "Itemfinder" - performed by Chelsea "I used to be unlucky, I couldn't even find one Bottle Cap My presence seemed to repel anything valuable But I've found the Antidote to my misfortune The other day I washed my face with Mystic Water Ever since it's like I had an Awakening Now I'm like an Itemfinder that has a Psychic Memory Nuggets, Pearls, and even Comet Shards I'm a Magnet for Iron I'm as sweet as Honey and have more energy than a Cell Battery Who knows what I'll find today Maybe I should search vending machines for some Rare Candy" Pokemon Spork Unnamed song performed by Chelsea (and later the player) "I don't have the Strength to smash rocks I can't Surf up a Waterfall I can't figure out how to turn off my camera's Flash And I'm too scared of heights to go Rock Climbing My memory isn't the best and sometimes needs to be Defogged But I will never Cut in front of someone in line Not even if I need to Fly and my plane is about to leave" "Type Techno" - performed by the player If the Grass is greener on the other side, then Water we waiting for It would Bug me to let this opportunity go to waste And I'm not a Psychic, so I know it may not be as good as everyone says Maybe we'll have to watch where we step on the Ground because there's Poison everywhere Maybe everyone is as cold as Ice and they're always Fighting each other Maybe the Electric company is incompetent and sets everything on Fire Maybe we'll end up Flying back like we've seen a Ghost But it's Steel only Fairy to give it a chance And it's better than being in the Dark Maybe, just maybe, it'll Rock But I've been Dragon this out for a while, so I think I'm done now I realize it's not Normal to make this many puns at once" "Ability Aria" - performed by the player "I've got boundless energy, I don't need a Battery I've got Quick Feet but I will never Run Away I'm Steadfast and I'll never lose my Inner Focus I won't let anything Intimidate me If I face a Torrent of water, I'll be the Storm Drain If there's a Snow Warning, I'll bring my Snow Cloak My Battle Armor won't break under Pressure I'll always be okay regardless of the Aftermath I won't be caught Unaware by any Illusion And my skill isn't Static, every adventure makes a Plus" "Move Melody" - performed by the player "Today's a good day, because it's Pay Day My wallet will have Growth and Stockpile money There's no dilemmas putting me in a Bind I'll go to a restaurant and get a Bite to eat Then I'll go for a run to Burn Up some energy Or maybe to the circus and do some Acrobatics When Moonlight comes, I'll make a Wish on a shooting star Today's my day, I'm in the Spotlight And maybe tomorrow will be an Encore" "Pokemon Pop" - performed by the player "I may be easygoing, but I'm not Slaking If I don't do anything, I'll just get Drowzee I'm not a Slowpoke, but I'm not Gulpin down food either Then I'd be Koffing and my mood would be Gloom But if I take my time, I'll have Blissey When it gets dark out, I bring a Lanturn I'm ready to Heracross the street and journey into the Unown" "Vitamin Sea" - performed by Smoothie "They say you can't compare apples to oranges And it's true, we have our differences But we're all fruit, blending together for a VITAMIN SEA Bringing out the best in each other Supporting and learning from one another Blending together for a VITAMIN SEA We've all got something lovely to bring to the table Outgoing, we'll make sure our message reaches you Bringing cheer from there to here It's the little things in life that matter most We've got style and we've got grace Bubbly and friendly, we want to see you smile A sweet group singing a sweet song Blending together for a VITAMIN SEA "CORAL" - performed by Smoothie "New adventures in a watery wonderland Sightseeing, soda, and soul-searching Discovering new friends, reuniting with familiar faces Learning more about your world and ours Refreshing sights and sounds Cherry blossom trees and water up to your knees Everything is cute and serene We've got heart, spirit, and mind Photographs and eternal memories I wish I could take this place home with me Mysteries and secrets opening up to us Staying confident even when times are tough Friendships over numbers or power, we'll conquer every tower Clearing our minds and moving forward with hope Coral is a place of fun and friendship Gratitude, kindness, and self-reflection New adventures in a watery wonderland" Delicia's Return to Dreamland "Spring Sprites" by Lymonade "A fresh new year has begun The flowers are blooming, full of water and sunlight The Pokemon are chirping and singing Morning dew sprinkles the plants The mood is tranquil, everyone is full of hope The year is off to a promising start The Spring Sprites are bringing serenity Nature is growing and hearts are glowing Gratitude is overflowing In the spring is when we sing Creating harmony in music and mood Soothing souls and warming hearts The Spring Sprites are shining bright" "Caramel Carousel" by Sugar Rush "The music is loud and the sky is bright There's a big crowd and the mood is right Shout! Cheer! Boundless energy surging through the stage Electric vibes lighting up our hearts Spin! Dance! We'll keep celebrating all through the day We're fireworks of excitement and thrill Join us for a spin on the Caramel Carousel Going around and around and around again Riding around on the Caramel Carousel Sparkling sights speeding into our eyes A vibrant and colorful merry-go-round" "Fruit Punch" by Wild Berry "It's the spookiest time of the year And the spookiest idols are here In the shadows is where we hide Patiently waiting like we're using Bide We'll pop out when you least expect From a place you thought you checked But we'll just startle you a little, not frighten Your day is something we still want to brighten Then we'll all eat lots of pumpkin pie Maybe stare out to sea from Bolaii Trick or treat with Pumpkaboo Maybe we'll see a detective Pikachu Ask for honey from Vespiquen We hope you have a happy Halloween" "NEW CHEER, NEW YEAR!" by Smoothie "Spring flowers Summer celebrations Fall food Winter weather Here we are at the end of the year Reflecting on success and bringing cheer Tall trees Sparkly seas Candy, please Snowy breeze A happy start and end We're at the finish line but we're never done Stepping into bright new beginnings A NEW CHEER for a NEW YEAR Rain, snow, sand, and sunshine Morning, afternoon, evening, and night We'll do our best at any time, in any weather We'll make magical music and fabulous food Bringing joy, fun, and cheer everywhere we go"